Turbo
Turbo K.O. (or T.K.O. in show) is the alternative dark ego of K.O. that was created from his negative emotions by the mysterious Shadowy Figure. In OK K.O. Let's be Heroes, K.O. would often battle himself over who took control, usually resulting in T.K.O. becoming far more destructive both in the mind and in real life to friends and enemies, eventually leading him to being sealed away. However, in Turbo, your Fellow, a tie-in set at the beginning of the fan-made Toon Wars: The Final Days, Turbo was completely in control of K.O.'s body when the Toon God used the Virus Entity to corrupt and destroy Lakewood Plaza and turn his friends against him. Though K.O. was deleted, Turbo was separated and considered his own distinct being, leaving him alone to fend for himself. He would soon find Fink and Dendy trapped at Boxmore Laboratories and ally himself with them to escape the world to safety with the Toon Force. Over time, he would grow a close friendship with Fink but the two of them would soon discover that Dendy was a duplicate of the original and was luring them to their deaths, with help from the resurrected Shadowy Lazerblast to even the odds against them. He and Fink would save Venomous from the corruption of the virus after combining their powers to unlock their true potential. Later, they would escape to the ruins of Amity Park and Elmore following their collision and would be taken to a safer location by Clockwork. Sometime later, in Toon Wars: The Final Days, the two of them return. Because this version of Turbo K.O. is separate from the original and K.O, he is simply referred to as Turbo to prevent confusion. Appearance Turbo K.O. first appears wearing K.O.'s default appearance as the two were essentially the same being but later took on a more distinct black t-shirt with a white pentagram on it (which at times is removed). His headband is missing letting his long dark hair loose. Unlike K.O., Turbo inherits two small but sharp fangs along with a snaggle-tooth and dark purple eyeliner. He normally has black nails and purple wristbands with spikes on them. When manifested as a separate entity after K.O. was deleted, Turbo controlled the same body as his original but found that it was worn and damaged from battle with the Toon God and a corrupted Enid and Radicles, appearing with a torn blue jacket and white shirt, and ripped shorts. He quickly adopts his traditional appearance as he normally does as Turbo K.O. while still wearing K.O.'s original clothing. In Toon Wars: The Final Days, Turbo appears to be far more built and towering in height compared to the other characters, next to Fink who is around the same scale as he is. For comparison, Danny Phantom, who is average in height with the rest of the adults of the team, is 2 feet shorter than him. This time, he sports a new white undershirt and bandages across his arms and legs, along with a skull for a belt buckle and black nails. His hair also seems to have gotten much longer but not so far that they go past his waist. Personality Being K.O.'s evil alter ego, Turbo K.O. was relatively wild and selfish, mostly viewing others including K.O. as fodder. He loves the thrill of combat and isn't afraid to attack anyone with all he has, even against friends and family. Against K.O., he saw him as a rival but at one point was able to create a close friendship with him after K.O. took the time to listen and team up with him against the Shadowy Figure. All was going well until his counterpart eventually had abandoned him in his subconscious when T.K.O. trashed their own home, sadly proclaiming he could not stop. When K.O. was deleted by the Toon God and Turbo was completely manifested in physical form, he acts a lot more confused over current events. At first he is glad K.O. was gone after imprisoning him, but he quickly realizes he had the best of intentions when he shifts through his memories and finds he can be free of his unhinged violence. However, he now finds himself hugely concerned with others, including Fink and Dendy whom he originally cared less about. Over time, he and Fink, while still gawking at each other, quickly began forming a close friendship as they both favor personalities motives. However, they soon find themselves betrayed when Dark Dendy reveals herself to be a fake trying to kill them with a resurrected Shadowy Lazerblast, whom sets off Turbo and Fink's rage. This combined with their near-death experience causes Turbo to finally use his violence selflessly to save others as he quickly rescues Fink before getting back to battling Dark Dendy. By the end of the fight, Turbo is thankful K.O. was able to grant his blessing to him despite all he did as T.K.O. Although the Shadowy Figure was soon deleted too, Turbo did not care much for it as he was too concerned with Fink come the end of the fight. However, he does attribute a distinct sense of justice, and is willing to finally let go of his anger to embrace his father with Fink before he fades back to the trashbin of reality. Since he is free to do anything he likes, Turbo acts a lot happier and calmer than before, but still maintains his peppy attitude towards particular scenarios, confidently telling Fink that he sees a brighter future for both of them. Relationships K.O. At first, Turbo K.O. had very much the same attitude towards K.O. as he did on others, acting out of aggression and not really caring much for him. This is especially true in that he highly disliked him due to being locked away in his subconscious, which would later occur again on a much bigger scale. However, beforehand, he slowly grew to appreciate K.O. for listening and trying to understand him. Even teaming up with him against the Shadowy Figure. After being sealed away again, Turbo quickly began to hate K.O. even more, but his original counterpart's death at the hands of the Toon God and the corrupted would give him pause and make him realize K.O.'s intentions were that of well meaning even if he still felt massively upset over his decision and found it incredibly immoral. He also found being in K.O.'s body after his original's deletion was cool since he could inflict more damage to it should K.O. return as an act of revenge (which he never would be able to). When receiving his energy in the battle against Dark Dendy, Turbo openly accepts it but tells K.O. he isn't accepting it just for him; rather doing it to save Fink and to escape. It is unknown if Turbo still respects him after the fact. Fink Although his personality greatly differed from K.O. in that he was uncaring of others apart from him to a degree, Turbo quickly began to develop feelings for Fink in Turbo your Fellow despite their differences, and found themselves to be quite similar to one another. Both are typically aggressive to others, enjoy a good fight, and dislike K.O. and his friends. Since Turbo was powered entirely by the same negative energy Fink gets when using glorbs, Fink saw him as a potential obstacle if she sought to get stronger than him. Though she found he was mostly on the same level as she was when idle thanks to K.O. being gone, and his injuries from the Toon God's manipulation. When interacting with each other over past experiences, they bond in a somewhat snarky capacity, mocking themselves while steadily growing an interest for one another; openly denying any possible relationship they possess. This, however, would become far more obvious over time as both become highly concerned for each other during tough battles, oftentimes incapacitating one enemy to get to the other to assist. Even when Dendy, a likely love interest for K.O., is very much the same for Turbo, he is far more focused on Fink and her history as it relates to his. Later, he achieves Absolute Power with the main idea to rescue and battle alongside her; something he wouldn't do for anyone else. Afterward, both continue to gawk at each other, but are clearly embracing in a far more loving way. This would become the first time outside the show's run that Turbo would have feelings for someone other than himself. Abilities and Forms Powers * Teleportation * Levitation * Energy Constructs * Ki Blasts * Enhanced Speed * Super Strength * Super Chomp Transformations * T.K.O - This is the transformation K.O. undergoes when T.K.O is in control of his body, effectively making him far more aggressive and dangerous to his surroundings. His rage is amplified and he sometimes attacks viciously like an animal at this state. Since he is unhinged, this will almost always cause him to hurt even his friends and family as though he can't control himself, which T.K.O. reveals to be true when he's locked away. * Perfect K.O. - When both K.O. and T.K.O are perfectly in sync with one another, they combine their minds to form Perfect K.O. who merges both K.O.'s nature with T.K.O's aggressive fighting style and strength. This was used against the Shadowy Figure. * Turbo - The normal Turbo form is the body of K.O. with Turbo K.O in full control of it without his original. This is his default form that debuts in Turbo, your Fellow. * Absolute Power - When witnessing Fink about to be killed and nearly getting killed himself by Dark Dendy, Turbo immediately unlocks absolute power, breaking his cartoon script and his physical limitations. Much like Perfect K.O., Turbo in this state maintains both K.O.'s gentle nature and his own vicious fighting capabilities, but this time is amplified to a degree not measured by the show's data. Unlike his usual self, however, he is far more concerned for the safety of others as he is quick to use his power to rescue Fink from the Shadowy Figure before getting back to fighting Dark Dendy, whom he easily overpowers once given enough time to adjust before exhaustion. During that time, K.O.'s data/spirit briefly manifests in Turbo's mind to give him his blessing, allowing him to maintain the form long enough before he tires out. This is part of the reason Turbo doesn't immediately expire when he is at this state of being while most who achieve this draw all their power to the point of death. Trivia * Although Turbo K.O. is referred to as "T.K.O." in the show, he is simply called "Turbo" in Turbo, your Fellow to distinguish him a separate being. This is further solidified when it is implied that when restored, K.O. will still have a T.K.O. within him as the show is meant to continue with him still in his mind, essentially meaning the one in future episodes is a perfect duplicate. ** The same can be said about Fink, who due to not being around at the time of newly released episodes while on her adventure with Turbo, would have a copy as well. ** In addition, once the events of Toon Wars: The Final Days end, KO would not be able to transfer back to his original body, as it is now Turbo's and is far from his reach. * Like many fans, Turbo is Frozarburst's favorite of the series; some claiming him to be the soul reason the show was running. * Interestingly, Turbo being locked in K.O.'s subconsciousness again did not occur by official release until after Turbo, your Fellow's creation, but was easily integrated into the story since Turbo was still very skeptical of K.O. * Although Turbo is borrowing K.O.'s body in Turbo your Fellow, his hips seem to have gotten wider. Category:Characters Category:Turbo your Fellow Category:TKO Category:Tubo K.O. Category:Fink Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:OK K.O. Let's be Heroes Category:Toon Wars Category:Cartoon Network